helga's replacement/arnold's new found love
by lil t bklyn1
Summary: a new bully comes to town and replaces helga for her bully position. oh and helga confesses R&R please my first fic!
1. new bully

disclamer: i dont own hey arnold but i do own spykes aka teresa R&R PLEASE ITS MY FIRST FIC!!!!!!!!  
  
chapter 1  
new bully  
  
IT WAS A NORMAL DAY AT PS 118 HELGA BEING HER NORMAL SELF ARNOLD HANGIN OUT WITH GERALD AND IT WAS A GOOD DAY BUT ALL DIDNT KNOW TERROR WOULD STRIKE.  
  
"HEEEYYY CLASS!" MR SIMMONS SAYS IN HIS CHEERY VOICE. "TODAY IS A 'SPECIAL' DAY. WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT. HER NAME IS TERESA."  
"I HOPE SHES HOT" GERALD WHISPERED TO ARNOLD WHO GIGGLED. TERESA WALKS INTO THE CLASS. SHES WEARING A BLACK DENIM VEST, 4 SPIKE BRACLETS, A BLACK SHIRT, BLACK BAGGY JEANS, A CHAIN HANGING FROM HER JEANS, AND BOOTS.   
"THE NAMES SPYKES" SHE SAID. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?"  
"WERE LOOKING AT YOUR UGLY FACE!!!!! AHHAHAHAHA!!!!!" YELLED HAROLD. "COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE PUDGY" SHE SPAT BACK. HE WENT UP TO HER, REPEATED WHAT HE JUST SAID AND "THUD" HAROLD HIT THE FLOOR.   
"NOW, IF ANY OF YOU DORKS WANNA SAY ANYTHING ELSE SAY IT NOW. IF YOU DO YOU'LL END UP LIKE FAT BOY OVER HERE." SPYKES SAID.  
  
"UMMMMM OK TERE... I MEAN SPYKES GO SIT BEHIND HELGA." SIMMONS SAID. "HELGA RAISE YOUR HAND." "YEA YEA." HELGA SAID.  
"OHHHHHHHHH LOOK I GET TO SIT BEHIND LITTLE MISS PRISSY PANTS." SPYKES SAID. "WHO ARE YOU CALLIN MISS PRISSY PANTS BUCKO?" HELGA SAID.  
  
"WHO DO YOU THINK IM CALLIN MISS PRISSY PANTS MORON?" "NOW SPYKES, HELGA STOP FIGHTING." ARNOLD SAID. "HEY UGLY WHOSE THIS YOUR BOYFRIEND?" SPYKES SAID  
HELGA WAS GETTING REALLY NERVOUS AND STARTED TO BLUSH. "WHO WOULD LIKE A FOOTBALL HEADED GEEK LIKE HIM?" "WELL YOUR RIGHT FOR ONE THING. HEY WHATS YOUR NAME?" SPYKES ASKED  
"UHHH WHO ME?" ARNOLD SAID NERVOUSLY. "WHAT AM I TALKIN TO A WALL OR SOMETHIN? NO MAN MY MOTHER. OF COURSE YOU!" SPYKES YELLED BACK. "M...MY N...NAMES...ARNOLD. THIS IS HELGA." ARNOLD SAID  
  
"OK LOOK I CAME FROM BROOKLYN AND IF YOUSE GUYS WANNA BE MY FRIENDS YOU CAN. BUT I'LL BE STILL BE MEAN." SPYKES SAID.  
"SURE. WHY NOT." ARNOLD REPLIED   
  
THAT MOMENT WAS THE ONLY TIME ANYONE HAS EVER SEEN ANYONE BULLY HELGA G. PATAKI.  
  
"OH PHEEBES I'VE LOST IT! IM NOT A BULLY ANYMORE! I'VE BEEN TAKEN OVER BY A NEW KID." HELGA SAID SOBBING. "HELGA IM SORRY THAT YOU GOT YOUR REPUTATION RUINED BY THE NEW GIRL BUT THINGS HAPPEN."  
FROM THAT MOMENT ON, HELGA STARTED TO ACT NICE TOWARDS EVERYONE. 'ITS NOW OR NEVER HELGA OL' GIRL. ITS TIME TO TELL ARNOLD YOUR DEEPEST DARKEST SECRET. TOMMOROW I WILL TELL HIM.' HELGA THOUGHT.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEXT DAY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"ARNOLD." HELGA SAID.  
"YEA HELGA. WHATS UP?" ARNOLD SAID.  
"I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING."  
"YES HELGA. IM LISTENING."  
"I...I..."  
"YOU WHAT HELGA?"  
"I LO..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OHHHHH HARSH CLIFFHANGER. DONT YOU JUST HATE THOSE. ILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP ASAP.  
  
FOR NOW THIS IS ~*~*~*~LIL T~*~*~*~ SAYIN PEACE OUT 


	2. helga confesses

disclaimer: no i still dont own hey arnold but i do own spykes R&R  
  
  
  
chapter 2  
the big confession  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~after school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"arnold, i...i...lo" helga was hesitating  
"ok helga im just gonna go home" arnold said. "you can tell me tommorow"  
"NO!!!!!!! WAIT ITS VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!" helga yelled   
"ok tell me."   
"ok. i love you arnold ever since i first set eyes on your football head!"  
  
  
wouldnt ya know it but she went up to him and pulled him over and gave him a big kiss.  
  
'whoa! didnt expect that from HELGA G. PATAKI.' arnold thought.  
  
he didnt pull away from the kiss for about 2 minutes. they just stood there kissing.  
  
"am i seeing things?" rhonda said  
"i dont think so" spykes responded. "i was right. i knew helga liked football head."  
"go arnold!" gerald yelled  
"i just knew she could do it!" pheobe said   
  
  
and all kinds of remarks came from the gang. helga pulled away.   
  
"wait a minute. let me get this straight. you love me since you saw me in pre school?"arnold said curiously  
  
"CRIMINY FOOTBALL HEAD! how many times do i have to say it?"  
  
"you love me?"  
  
"doi! your right bucko. i love you."  
"well helga. i met this girl at arnies house. her name is hilda. i really liked her. 'im so stupid' he thought. i really liked her. but there was something weird about her."  
"whats that arnold?"  
"she looks just like you. she says poetry just like you and she sounds like you. i guess those are the reasons i like her. because she reminds me so much of you."  
"what are you coming to?"  
"i love you too!"  
  
  
  
helga and arnold turn around to see there friends looking at them in complete confusion.  
  
"we've been spotted" helga said  
  
she went over to everyone. she was about to say something mean but she noticed that spykes was standing right there so she said   
  
"i dont think it was nice of you guys to watch me and my new boyfriend kiss."  
  
"that was pretty funny." spykes said  
  
"listen up bucko-oh spykes i didnt know it was you. im so sorry."  
"no problem."  
  
"look." gerald said. "we came here to ask you guys if you wanna play baseball."  
  
"yea helga. i'll even play." pheobe said.  
  
"ok. HEY ARNOLD! COME HERE FOR A SECOND!" helga yelled across the park.  
  
"OK BABE!" arnold replied  
  
"did he just call her babe?" rhonda said confused.  
  
"i reckon that he just did call her babe" stinky said  
  
"yes rhonda. im ever so sure that stinky is right." lila said  
  
"shut up lila! no one asked you!" spykes yelled   
  
so they all went to the park to play baseball.  
  
wolfgang showed up after a few minutes.  
  
"well well if it isnt the little fourth grade dorks." wolfgang said  
  
"who are you callin a dork elf ears?"  
  
"im callin you a dork."  
  
with a loud SMACK and a THUD wolfgang was unconcious.  
  
the other fifth graders ran screaming.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
thats the end of chapter 2 hope u guys like it. for now this is ~*~*~*~LIL T~*~*~*~ sayin peace 


	3. new life

disclaimer: i still dont own hey arnold but i do own spykes  
  
chapter3  
the new life begins  
  
as we know helga and arnold have become boyfriend and girlfriend. they have been going out for about 2 weeks.  
  
helga was walking in the halls when someone pulled her into the broom closet  
  
"listen up mrs. arnold. i have news for you."  
  
"lila?" helga asked "in the flesh" lila answered   
"you make me sick." lila said "how could you do this to me? you know that i like arnold. i'll never forgive you for this."  
  
"little miss perfect has gone bad. remember spykes doesnt like you. i can easily get her to beat you up." helga said  
"oh darn! thats right. i forgot." lila said  
  
lila threw helga out of the broom closet. helga was 10 minutes late for class.  
  
"hey helga." arnold said  
"hey arnold." helga said  
she gave him a little kiss on the cheek. rhonda wanted to throw up when she saw them kiss each other.  
  
"ummm spykes?" helga asked.  
"what do ya want" spykes said   
"can you do me a favor?"  
"what"  
"can you beat lila up for me?"  
"helga you can beat up lila yourself. you dont need me."  
"im not a bully anymore."  
"ok i'll beat her up after school."  
  
spykes went up to lila.   
"yo lila. after school me and you. your gonna die."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
cliffhanger. i'll put up the next chapter asap for now this is ~*~*~*~lil t~*~*~*~ sayin peace 


	4. the big fight

disclaimer: if i owned hey arnold i would tell u but no i dont own it. i own spykes who is based on myself  
i am a bully from brooklyn but not in fourth grade. enjoy the story!! :-)  
  
  
  
chapter 4  
the big fight  
  
  
"you have got to be kidding me!" Lila said  
"nope. you're goin down after school." Spykes replied  
"i'm ever so certain i didn't do anything to you."  
"you're too nice. i hate nice people. i'm from Brooklyn. there is no nice people in Brooklyn. i'm a punk rocker. no one messes with Spykes."  
"if you say so TERESA!"  
"don't you ever call me that! now your gonna get twice the beating."  
"i...uhhh...have to go. bye" Lila ran away.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later That Day(after school)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"fight of the century!" Helga yelled "Lila vs Spykes! get front row seats!"  
  
"dead girl walkin'." Stinky said   
  
Lila was heading for the fighting area. Spykes was standing their ready to fight.  
  
"i brought my cousin Lulu to help me fight. she brought some of her friends along too." Lila said  
  
"oh no!" Arnold said  
  
"these are her friends Stumpy, Fifi, Gerard, Kid, Harry, Rhoda, Arnie, and Hilda" Lila said  
  
"Helga those are the people i told you about." Arnold said  
"ohh creepy" Helga responded  
  
Arnie and Lulu walked over to Arnold and Helga.  
  
"Hi Arnold" Lulu said  
  
"ohhh please" Arnold said annoyed "hi Arnie"  
  
"hey" Arnie said  
  
"Lulu this is my girlfriend Helga"   
  
"Arnold can we watch the fight" Helga interuppted  
  
"sure Helga" Arnold replied  
  
"fight! fight! fight!" the whole playground started to be filled by yells  
  
"hey Lila." Spykes said  
  
"what" Lila asked  
"Arnold is concerned about you."  
"really?"  
"NO!"  
  
  
smack! thud! Lila hit the floor. Lulu jumped in and so did her friends  
  
"get off of me you dweebs!!!" Spykes yelled  
  
Spykes friends jumped in too except for Arnold.  
  
a loud smack was heard and Helga hit the floor unconcious.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Arnold yelled. "Helga!" Lulu was the one to hit her on a count of that she liked Arnold.  
  
Spykes was beating up everyone. after the big fight, everyone was battered and bruised.   
  
"now all of you country dorks go back to where you came from before i crack someones head open!" Spykes said pulling out her chain and twirling it around.  
  
everyone started to run away. Helga woke up after 10 minutes and saw Arnold crying. she went over to him to see what was wrong.  
  
"whats the matter Arnold?" Helga asked   
"Helga? Helga! you're alright!" said Arnold giving her a big hug and a kiss.  
  
"what was that for?" Helga asked  
"no reason" Arnold replied "lets get you home. you need to rest."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
awwwwwwwww how cute what can i say i hate lila. next chapter up asap   
for now this is ~*~*~*~LIL T~*~*~*~ sayin peace 


	5. the return of the country clones

disclaimer: my names not craig barlett or snee oosh so that means i dont own Hey Arnold i do own Spykes  
  
  
  
  
  
chapter 5  
the return of country clones  
  
  
Helga got her rest after the big fight and she felt much better. just as she wakes up, Arnold enters her room.  
  
"hey Helga." Arnold said going over to her and kissing her.  
"hey Arnold." Helga said. "i feel like i just got hit by a truck."   
"i know. you probably still feel the pain from getting punched."  
"i'll be ok. let me get changed and we'll go outside."   
"ok Helga"  
  
Arnold left Helga's room. 5 minutes later, she came out. they left.  
  
"hey Arnold! hey Helga!" Gerald yelled. he was with Pheobe.  
"we looked all over for you guys." Pheobe said "we have something urgent to tell you"  
"what is it?" Arnold asked  
"the country clones. there coming back to get us!" Pheobe said  
"oh crap!" Helga said  
"what?" Gerald asked  
"THERE HERE!!!!!!!" Helga screamed  
  
"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh must kill city kids" the clones said  
  
"we have to get the other kids" Arnold said "first one, Spykes. we'll need her help. then Torvald. then everyone else. we'll split up." Arnold said  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 min later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"ok everyone take their clones. Spykes, Torvald take anyone." Arnold stated. "hands in everybody"  
  
"what are we gonna do?" Arnold yelled  
"KILL OUR CLONES!" everyone responded  
"are we gonna win?"   
"YEA!"  
"LEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSS GO!"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
the gang goes and attacks their clones like rabbed wolves. there is a big brawl. Helga goes after Lulu and she sends Spykes and Torvald after Hilda.  
Lulu really gets hurt because Helga knows that she likes Arnold and that she was the one to punch her. the country clones were kicked out of Hillwood.  
  
"don't let the door hit you on the ass on your way out!" Spykes yelled towards them. Harry and Rhoda came running back to attack Spykes but they get a taste of her knuckle sandwiches.  
  
the gang celebrated the clones' defeat. Helga went up to Arnold.  
  
"i love you Arnold."  
"i love you too Helga." Arnold said and they kissed for a life time (or what it felt like).  
  
  
  
  
  
ok so i hate people that look like Lila too. so alot of people do. theres 1 more chapter then its done.  
  
for now this is ~*~*~*~LIL T~*~*~*~ sayin peace out 


	6. till the end of time

disclaimer: i don't own Hey Arnold but i do own SPYKES  
  
  
  
chapter 6: till the end of time  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~next week~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
H is for how i love this relationship  
  
E is for everyday i see the one i love  
  
L is for how lovely the past few weeks have been  
  
G is for how great my life has been  
  
A is for I LOVE ARNOLD AND HE LOVES ME! doi!  
  
  
Helga finished reciting her poem to Arnold who was very happy with her amazing talent.  
  
"that was great Helga dear!" Arnold said.  
"thank you." Helga replied  
"i think its time we got to school"  
"i agree"  
  
so Arnold and Helga walked off to school together. today the were especialy happy because today was there 1 month anniversary.  
when they got there, they heard Spykes' normal words and routine "bangs"   
  
"move over you shrimpy little weakling!" Spykes yelled as she stomped passed everyone. "oh hey Arnold hey Helga. happy anniversary"  
  
"thanks Spykes." Helga and Arnold said together.  
  
"ya know i think youse guys are gonna be together till the end of time." Spykes said  
"you really think so?" Arnold asked  
"yea. you guys are so perfect for each other it isn't even funny. i think you two look so cu...i mean cool together."  
"thanks Spykes"  
"its like me. i'm gonna be a mean, angry, rough and tough bully till the end of time."  
"that isn't hard to believe" Helga said   
"what did you just say miss "oh Arnold how i love you but i just can't find the courage to tell you cause i'm too chicken"?"  
"grrrr"   
"aww don't worry about it. you know i'm just kidding."  
"whatever"  
"i'll see youse guys in class. later"  
"bye Spykes" the couple chorused together  
  
they walked off to class happly.  
  
"uhh hey Helga?" Arnold asked  
"what is it?" Helga said  
"well its just that what Spykes said. do you think its true?"  
"yea i mean we kinda were ment for each other."  
"yea i guess youre right. but how do you suppose such a noble thing came out of a bully?"  
"Arnold remember i was a bully myself once. she is a really smart girl."  
"ok. its just that it seems weird for a bully to be smart."  
"well football head she has to be smart to say such a thing."  
"youre right Helga."  
  
they stopped their conversation and continued to walk to class.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
well i guess thats the end. i hope to see reviews. its like me. i'll have such good friends  
here in brooklyn till the end of time.  
  
next story: Spykes friends come to town  
  
this is ~*~*~*~LIL T~*~*~*~ signin off 


	7. the project

chapter 7: the project  
  
disclaimer: IM SOOO SORRY!!! i totally forgot about this story. well im back now. i dont own hey arnold or anything in it and yet i own everything else.  
  
  
when class began, Mr. Simmons had an announcement.  
  
"kids. settle down. we are going to start on a new project!"  
  
the whole class groaned.  
  
"we're going to work in groups of 3 and i have them picked out. Sheena, your with Eugene and Harold. Sid, your with Stinky and Nadine. Rhonda, your with Curly and Lorenzo.   
Arnold, your with Helga and Lila. and Phoebe, your with Gerald and Spykes. your going to be doing a social studies project on ancient Egypt." Helga let out a glass shattering scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"Helga, whats wrong?" Arnold asked.  
"we are with little miss perfect. grrrrrr" Helga replied  
"don't worry. everything will be ok."  
"you had better hope so Football Head."  
"i'm sure of it."  
  
they were interrupted by Lila.   
  
"oh i am ever so delighted to be working with you two. i think it will be ever so much fun." (A/N: get a grip lila)  
  
"yeah yeah now whos gonna do what?" Helga said. she was in her bitchy state again.  
  
"well i was thinking that i could do research. Helga can do the report, and Lila can do the decorating." Arnold said   
  
"and Lila, you had better do good or i swear that you will get a taste of old betsy and the five avengers." Helga said  
  
"oh don't worry Helga, i'm ever so certain that i will do a good job." Lila replied  
  
"you'd better" Helga mummbled.  
  
  
~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A FEW DAYS LATER~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arnold went over to Lila's house to drop off the report.  
  
"hey Lila. i just came here to drop off the report." Arnold said  
  
"Arnold can you come in for a few minutes? i have something ever so important to tell you." Lila said  
  
"uh...sure i guess."  
  
"Arnold, i took some time to think about this and...i like you like you."  
  
"really?"  
  
"yes"   
  
Lila then (like the bitch that she is) pulled Arnold into a kiss. After like 2 seconds, Arnold pulled away.  
  
"what am i doing???? i have a girlfriend. you just wanna break us up. you are an evil little whore." Arnold said.  
  
"what do you mean? i thought you liked me liked me. i am ever so dissapointed." Lila said storming off.  
  
Arnold just sat there for a minute and started to laugh hysterically.   
  
"ever so dissapointed!! thats a good one!!! AHHAAAHHAAAHHAAAHHAAA"  
  
Arnold left the report there and left laughing.  
  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^^~^~^~^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
well i guess thats the end of that chapter. Arnold may seem a little OOC but thats what he now thinks of Lila as.  
  
i think that was pretty funny. R&R please!!!! i love making Lila mad.   
  
Lila: I HEARD THAT!  
  
Me: come on bitch i can take you  
  
Lila: oh really  
  
SMACK!   
  
Me: hahaha whos laughin now ya ugly bitch. 


End file.
